"Activities in this area are focused on the development of agents with novel mechanisms of action, and the development of novel combinations. There is currently a heavy focus on anti-angiogenesis approaches. Anit-angiogenesis compounds being studied include: CAI (phase I and prostate ca phase II), Thalidomide (prostate ca phase II); and col-3 (phase I). In addition, we are assessing the combination of CAI and paclitaxel in a phase I setting. All clinical trials include a molecular corrective component, along with detailed pharmacokinetic analysis of the agents studied. The CAI work has led to a phaseII multi-institution trial, being conducted within the Gynecologic Oncology Group. We have also initiated a phase II study of a novel DNA damaging agent, 4-hydroxy-methyl acylfulvene in patients with recurrent ovarian cancer."